Uma Tarde Um Jogo Uma Amizade Verdadeira
by Ana Lucia Nunes
Summary: Segunda fic do genero. Para quem se recorda de Uma Noite. Uma Brincadeira. Um Amor Revelado. está aqui uma segunda fic, mas desta vez, ela foi escrita juntamente com a Babi Granger Potter Black.... Bem, espero que vocês gostem e que deixem comentário.


Uma Tarde. Um Jogo. Uma Amizade Verdadeira.

Hermione Granger era uma garota de 13 anos e tinha olhos castanhos e cabelos também castanhos e que após algumas poções tinha de passado de um cabelo armado para um cabelo liso com alguns cachos nas pontas e que lhe chegava a meio das costas. Bárbara Simmons também tinha 13 anos, mas ao contrario de Mione (diminutivo colocado pelos amigos íntimos), Babi (como era chamada pelos familiares e amigos íntimos) tinha os cabelos pretos com o mesmo comprimento dos da Mione e tinha olhos verdes, como duas esmeraldas (que se não fosse pelas suas raízes, dir-se-ia que era irmã de Harry). As duas estudavam no 3º ano, eram ambas dos Gryffindor e eram bruxas filhas de muggles. As duas também eram parecidas na personalidade: ambas eram estudiosas, gostavam imenso de ler e eram bastante certinhas e só mesmo se metiam em confusões quando isso envolvia os melhores amigos das duas: Harry Potter e Ron Weasley. Os quatro formavam um grupo inseparável e se alguém se metesse com um dos quatro era o mesmo que se estarem a meter com os quatro ao mesmo tempo, porque eles defendiam-se uns aos outros. Mas quem os conhecesse aos 11 anos não diria isso, já que no início tanto Harry, como Ron evitavam as duas meninas e o ruivo gozava com as duas. Mas tanto Babi como Mione não se importavam muito com isso, porque as duas tinham-se tornado boas amigas. Os dois meninos só se juntaram a elas após o incidente com o troll da montanha que atacou a Mione quando esta se tinha refugiado numa das casas-de-banho femininas após mais um insulto de Ron.

Bem, mas voltando ao presente. Num dia em que tanto Ron, como Harry estavam tendo uma detenção com o Snape, as duas garotas do terceiro ano, estavam nos jardins conversando.

- Hei, Mione. – fala Babi, um pouco cansada da monotonia da conversa. – Queres fazer um jogo para passarmos o tempo e não estarmos só a ter esta conversa?

- Tudo bem. – concordou a morena. – Que jogo vamos fazer?

- Que tal o jogo onde uma de nós começa um frase e depois terminamos de acordo com aquilo que gostamos ou somos? – propõe Babi.

- OK. – concorda Mione. – Quem começa?

- Eu posso começar. – responde a morena. – Se fosses um animal serias…

- Hum… – diz Mione pensativa. – Eu seria um golfinho. E tu?

- Eu seria uma águia. – responde Babi. – Sua vez de dizer uma frase.

- Deixa-me pensar. – responde Mione, pensativa. – Ah! Um filme que gostei de ver, foi…

- Diário de uma Paixão. Ah, e também gostei de ver o Star Wars III: A Vingança dos Sith. – conclui Babi. – E você?

- Enquanto Estiveres Aí e Orgulho e Preconceito. – responde Mione.

- Se fosses uma personalidade famosa, serias… – continua Babi.

- A Anne Hathaway. É uma actriz que eu admiro e gostei dos filmes onde ela entrou. – continua a morena. – E você?

- Sandra Bullock, actriz que tal como você, eu admiro. – respondeu Babi.

- Um sonho impossível… – começou Mione.

- Namorar com Draco Malfoy. – continuou Babi e tanto ela, como Mione caíram na risada.

- Só mesmo tu, Babi. – falou Mione, ainda rindo.

- Mas tens de concordar que ele é lindo, Mione. – reclamou a morena. – E qual é o seu sonho impossível?

- Sonhar que a minha melhor amiga é namorada do Malfoy. – respondeu Mione, recebendo um resmungo por parte da amiga. – Agora a sério. O meu sonho impossível é namorar o Tom Cruise.

- E depois fala de mim. – ri Babi. – Que amiga safada eu tenho.

As duas ainda ficaram mais um tempo a rir-se das respostas uma da outra.

- Acho que é a minha vez. – fala Babi, quando as duas se acalmaram. – Um sonho que gostasses de realizar…

- Ver novamente a paz. Ah, e ser mãe. – concluiu a morena. – Qual o teu?

- Que o Draco Malfoy repare em mim. – continua Babi.

- Outra vez o Malfoy, Babi? – exclama a morena.

- Não tenho culpa que ele é lindo. – fala Babi, com uma expressão marota na face. – E também gostaria de ver o mundo mágico novamente em paz. Sua vez.

- Se pudesses mudar alguma coisa no teu passado, o que seria… – começou Mione.

- Eu não mudaria nada, pois acho que tudo contribuiu para eu ser como sou hoje. – concluiu a morena. – E você?

- Ter sido menos ingénua. – responde Mione e uma sombra negra passou nos olhos da garota.

- Queres falar sobre isso? – pergunta a morena, preocupada, mas recebendo uma resposta negativa decide continuar com o jogo. – Se pudesses viajar no tempo aonde irias…

- Eu gostava de conhecer o Egipto. – conclui Mione, agora mais alegre. – E tu?

- Egipto, Grécia ou Roma. São as três cidades cujas civilizações me chamam mais a atenção. – responde Babi.

- Qual foi o melhor momento da tua vida… – continua Mione.

- Quando recebi a carta para Hogwarts. – responde a morena. – E o seu?

- Quando eu recebi a carta de Hogwarts e quando o meu primo mais novo nasceu. – responde Mione. – E qual o seu pior momento...

- Não tenho nenhum acho eu. – responde Babi pensativa. – E tu?

- No primeiro ano quando me encontrei com um troll das montanhas. Na altura foi assustador. – confessa Mione. É a tua vez.

- Qual o teu local favorito em Hogwarts? E quando estás em casa? – pergunta Babi.

- Aqui em Hogwarts é aqui à beira do lago e na minha casa é sentada na varanda observando a paisagem ao redor. – responde a morena. – E os teus?

- Aqui em Hogwarts é o mesmo que o teu, mas na minha casa, eu gosto de me sentar perto de uma cascata que existe perto de onde eu moro. – responde Babi.

- Um sítio que gostasses de conhecer… – começa Mione.

- Gostava de conhecer o mundo inteiro. – continua Babi, com uma expressão sonhadora. – E tu?

- Eu gostava de conhecer Paris, a cidade dos enamorados. – responde Mione com a mesma expressão que a amiga ao seu lado.

- Quais são as pessoas mais importantes para ti… – começou Babi.

- Os meus pais e os meus amigos, obviamente. – concluiu Mione. – E tu?

- Também a minha família e os meus amigos. – afirmou Babi. – Pessoas que odeies?

- O Malfoy, Voldemort e pessoas falsas e que se acham o máximo só porque são ricas e poderosas. – respondeu Mione e um brilho de nojo passou nos olhos dela. – E quanto a ti?

- Garotas falsas, metidas e patricinhas. E Voldemort, apesar de ele não se encaixar em nenhuma dessas categorias que falei. – respondeu a Babi.

- Qual o garoto ideal para ti? – perguntou Mione, verdadeiramente curiosa.

- Bem, para eu gostar de um garoto ele tem de ser engraçado, gostar das mesmas coisas que eu, não me atormentar muito e gostar de mim como eu sou. – respondeu Babi. – E o teu, Mione?

- Quase as mesmas características que tu. – respondeu a garota.

- Então quer dizer que nunca te vais apaixonar nem pelo Ron, nem pelo Malfoy. – afirmou a morena, rindo.

- Sim, é verdade. – concordou Mione. – Mas também tu não te irás apaixonar por esses dois garotos…

- Quem sabe? – ironizou Babi, deixando Mione pasma. – Imagino que tu estás apaixonada pelo Harry, não é?

- Imaginas e acertas. – confirmou Mione.

- Eu sabia. – riu-se a garota, olhando nos olhos da melhor amiga.

- Mas ao contrario de ti, eu não sei porque quem tu estás apaixonada. – queixou-se Mione, com um sorriso maroto.

- Bem, o Malfoy é bonito, mas não é o tipo de garoto porque quem eu me interessaria. – afirma a garota morena. – E o Harry também não era ninguém porque quem eu me interessasse, mesmo sendo ele lindo e fofo. Eu gostaria de um garoto maduro, mas que me fizesse rir. Que esquecesse de algumas datas e que sempre pedisse desculpas de um modo fofo. Que fosse um pouco enrolado e com personalidade e que não vivesse para mim. Bom, vamos à outra frase: Que frase você daria como guia de sua vida?

- Uma frase. – falou Mione, pensativa e sabendo que não arrancaria nenhuma confissão da amiga. – Ah, esta aqui: Não há Amor sem Amizade. E não já Amizade sem Confiança. (N/A: Bem, eu acabei de inventar a frase, nem sei se ela existe, se existir ela pertence a essa pessoa. Se ainda não existir ela tem é minha e tem direitos de autor, ok). E qual é a sua?

- Bom, eu gosto de várias, entre elas Carpe Diem, Caindo e me levantando aprendi a subir e Mais vale a lágrima de uma derrota do que a vergonha de nunca ter tentado. (N/A – Copiei da minha agenda do colégio)

- Bem, e que música você acha que lhe define nesse exato momento? – perguntou desta vez Mione. - E quais são suas favoritas?

- No momento, por diversos motivos me identifico com a música Overprotected, da Britney. Minhas favoritas são: Lutar pelo que é meu do Charlie Brown Jr, Eduardo e Mônica do Legião Urbana, Ultimate You da Lindsay Lohan, O Dia que não terminou dos Detonautas, Não sei viver sem ter você do CPM 22 e Rap da Felicidade, do Dj Malboro.

- A música que me define neste momento é a música Everything I Do do Bryan Adams. – respondeu a morena. – E as minhas músicas favoritas são: Every Breathe You Take do Sting com os Police; World of Our Own dos Westlife; Angels e Memories dos Within Temptation entre outras.

- Acabamos o jogo com uma última frase? – pergunta Mione.

- Tudo bem. – concorda Babi. – Acho que é a minha vez. Bem aqui vai: Uma coisa sem a qual não podes viver…

- A minha família, os meus amigos, sem o meu gato e sem os meus livros. – conclui Mione. – E tu?

- As mesmas coisas que tu, tirando que eu não tenho um gato, mas não posso viver sem a minha querida coruja. – responde Babi.

Nesse momento, dois garotos chegaram perto delas.

- Do que tanto vocês se riem? – pergunta um dos garotos, alto de cabelos negros bagunçados e de olhos verdes como esmeraldas.

- Apenas estivemos a fazer um jogo para passarmos o tempo, enquanto vocês estavam em detenção. – responde Mione.

- E que tipo de jogo era? – pergunta o segundo garoto, ainda mais alto que o primeiro, mas este era ruivo, tinha os olhos castanhos e algumas sardas na cara.

- Era só um jogo de completarmos umas frases que fomos dizendo. – responde Babi. – Apenas uma brincadeira entre amigas.

- Parece ser interessante. – afirma Harry, sentando-se ao lado de Hermione, enquanto que Ron se sentou ao pé de Babi. – Também podemos jogar?

- Vamos pensar no assunto. – as duas garotas responderam em uníssono e todos caíram na gargalhada.

E os quatro passaram o resto da tarde, sentados no jardim, brincando e rindo mas nunca repararam na figura de um cão, que estava sentando escondido entre as sombras de uns arbustos e que observava atentamente os quatro garotos.

N/A(Hermione J G Potter): Bem, aqui está uma fic parecida com a que eu fiz com o Thiago Potter First. Desta vez, eu fi-la em conjunto com a Babi Granger, já que ela gostou imenso da outra fic que eu tinha feito… Já há algum tempo que eu estava para a escrever, mas como tinha mais fics pendentes, tive de deixar esta para segundo plano… Espero que vocês gostem e que deixem comentários. Tanto eu, como ela agradecemos.

N/A (Babi Granger Potter Black) – Caraca! Amei a fic ! Tá perfeita! Mtmtmtmt show! A Ana merece um prêmio! Ei e pq o cão negro está lá? E cadê a continuação? Aff.. Fiz tantas perguntas.. Mas amei mtmtmtmtmtmtmtmt a fic! Bjaum!

N/A (Hermione) - Bem, o cão negro é o Sirius Black, já que eles estão no terceiro ano... Bem, a continuação não sei se haverá, poderá depender da minha vontade e da quantidade dos comentários.

N/A (Babi) – Então, comentem! Só assim vocês e eu poderemos saber sobre a continuação! Então estão esperando o que?

N/A (Hermione J G Potter): Bem, acho que a Babi já disse tudo, não é? Agora depende de vocês leitores em dizerem se querem uma continuação… Além do mais, vão fazer duas autoras felizes…

N/A (Babi): Feliz não, super, hiper, ultra, mega, master felizes:D


End file.
